If Only They Knew
by Seraphina Greene
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella return to the alternate dimension a year and a half later, and APhineas begs Phineas for help on getting AFerb to notice AIsabella. This ends with APhin and Ferb having a conversation about something only they understand.


_Okay, this is a confusing story, so I'd like to make a few notes here. This is a story in a "what if" situation involving the fact that Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella remember only that they'd been there, but none of them remember that Phineas and Isabella kissed. When they return a year and a half later, this is what ensues._

_Enjoy, I own only the plotline, the characters and PnFTM:ATSD all belong to Disney, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Dan Povenmire._

_PS: IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YET, THERE'S A SERIOUS PnFTM:ATSD SPOILER, SO GO WATCH IT BEFORE YOU READ THIS PLEASE, SAVE ME THE ENERGY._

**If Only They Knew**

As soon as the boys and Isabella stepped through the portal, their alternate dimension counterparts came up to meet them.

The red-haired kid's now-blossoming mind nearly over-loaded when he saw them.

A year and a half had passed since they'd first met, and they had plenty of adventures to talk about, but the boy had one thought on his mind when he saw his alternate self. "Thank goodness, someone who understands me!"

The slightly longer-haired and slightly healthier-skinned Phineas looked puzzled.

"Ever since you left, Isabella and the two of us have become great friends, but Ferb can't see past that rounded nose of his that she's completely in love with him. Tell me you've had better luck!"

The oblivious Phineas became even more confused.

"Isabella doesn't like Ferb, though." Phineas stated, referring to his own Isabella, and walked away from his alternate self, needing to think after being even more puzzled than before.

The green-haired boy who'd grown up with the step-brother who'd just walked away walked over to where the paler-skinned Phineas still stood. "I guess I never was romantically inclined," the short-haired redhead declared.

"Funnily enough, I was thinking the same thing about him, myself."

Phineas gave him an inquisitive look.

"He is right about one thing though. Back home, Isabella _isn't_ in love with me. She's in love with _him_."

"And of course, he's too oblivious to see past his pointed nose, isn't he?" the less oblivious Phineas finished for him, finally understanding the odd way of events.

They both sighed and looked at each of their step-brothers with a look of irritation and longing for a moment of clarity.

Across the room, both girls did less talking than looking over towards each of the boys that held their affections, each of them turned towards opposite walls, deep in thought and confusion. The girls had a look of concern on their faces, but were caught in between looking on and going over to see what they could do to help.

The Isabella that called this place home was stone-hard by nature and in life due to the war, and the over-blossoming mind of the red-haired boy she'd gotten to know was too much for her, but the taciturn demeanor of his green-haired companion was someone who did more than interest her, but drew her in to him in ways that he didn't understand.

The Isabella who'd grown up in a Danville that had always been free, however; was drawn to the red-haired boy because of her love of excitement and drive for adventure, which he easily supplied with his vivid imagination and curious nature.

Despite all odds, however, neither boy had yet to show notice of their affections. Phineas' dream and imagination-centered habits and nature at large—Ferb had come to notice—had caused the boy to have his head in the clouds so often that he had developed an air of obliviousness.

Ferb's introspective nature after his newly-found freedom left him more absorbed in his own thoughts than what others were doing, leaving him a less observant man over-all and unaware of the girl's affections.

All six of them sighed. The two girls did it out of longing and hoping; the two who knew did it out of irritation and frustration. The two who didn't did it as they remained where they stood—at opposite ends of the room facing the wall, utterly confused— out of cluelessness and inner-turmoil.

The two who knew glanced at each other knowingly, and knew that they were thinking the same thing. _If only we could switch with our alternates for a day—and actually felt something for them in return._


End file.
